1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water gun having a shield mechanism. In particular the present invention relates to a water gun that has a retractable spring loaded shield that pops up from a separate compartment.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,695, to Rich, relates to a toy umbrella that discharges water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,460, to Rudell, relates to a water emitting toy shield with a water gun. The water gun is attached by the hose mechanism to the shield.
It would be preferable to have a water gun with a small retractable shield mechanism which is spring loaded and pops up at the top surface of the water gun to provide a shield for the user and which can be easily retracted and which can also be removed from the water gun if desired.